A Flaming Rose
by Laur514
Summary: Anya wants to discover herself before finding anything else, including love. She joins the dwarves on their quest but once they enter Mirkwood, not only must they face spiders but a flame from the past reappears. Anya has a past with the elven king and although she left him, seeing him sparks the feelings she thought she left behind. Can she handle the pressure or fall under it?
1. Chapter 1

**My second fanfiction! I would say this one is much more in depth when it comes to the dwarves and getting to know them. So I hope you enjoy reading this! Thanks ^_^ Again I do not own any of The Hobbit Characters they belong to J.R.R Tolkein!**

The snow fell gently onto my nose. I quickly gathered logs to use for fire. It was freezing outside and although I wore a coat and boots the wind seemed to go right through me. I stepped into the warmth of my cabin and took out the dinner I had prepared. I had adjusted to the shifting weather and life on my own, but it was still lonely. I threw the wood into the fire and sat on the floor with my food. I was not a big fan of unnecessary things including furniture. I always figured less is more. As I continued to eat a knock came from the door. I dropped my fork and rushed to get my bow. I felt bad for wh9oever was there. If they were here to hurt me they'd be in for a big surprise. I wrapped the bow around my back and cautiously opened the door. To my surprise I saw a familiar face, with a long grey beard and staff in hand, Gandalf was standing smiled at me.

I relaxed my arms and wrapped them around him. He chuckled at my reaction, but I was just so happy to see him. Then I noticed we were not alone, standing behind him were 13 dwarves and a hobbit. I thought it was strange company, but Gandalf never seized to amaze me. Their faces were locked with stern expressions as they stared at me. I noticed one of them with a particularly cold stare, but I just ignored it. Any friend of Gandalf's would be a friend of mine.

"Are you going to stare or let us in?" a dwarf covered in tattoos asked me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in," I said opening the door wider. All of them stampeded inside and I chuckled at the scene, closing the door behind me. There was not a lot of space but since they were dwarves there was more room than I thought. I didn't realize how hairy dwarves were, most of them had long braided beards, and even I was jealous of the thickness of their hair. They all sat on the floor near the fire and I stood next to Gandalf.

"It is nice to see you Uncle," I said rather loudly.

"Uncle?" Everyone asked at once.

I started to laugh at their surprised faces. It did not bother me that Gandalf had not told them about me, but he only likes telling things out of necessity. Gandalf coughed as he smoked his pipe.

"Yes, this is my niece Anya," he said.

"You did not tell us of this niece," the dwarf with tattoos said.

Before Gandalf could answer I asked "And who are these, umm… men?"

"Ah!" Gandalf said preparing himself. At this point it seemed he could say all their names ten times fast. "Ori, Nori, Dori, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, and their leader Thorin Oakenshield," he said pointing to each one. "Oh! And Bilbo, of course," he finished.

"Nice to meet you all," I said.

It seemed like they all had their own interesting personalities.

"I'm Kili and if you should ever need help with _Anything_ don't be afraid to ask," he said winking at me.

I smiled and replied "I know exactly who to call."

I could see who I assumed to be his brother looking at me. Every dwarf and Bilbo seemed happy and full of life, but Thorin remained mostly silent with a determined look on his face.

"Do you have any powers?" Ori asked me sweetly.

"I'm afraid not," I answered, sitting with them so I would at least be at talking level.

Gandalf walked up from behind me and said "She has power, the power to cook good food!"

I smiled at his words and remembered the plate of food I left out, but I noticed Bombur stuffing down my food, some of the crumbs getting stuck in his beard.

"Good! I'm starving!" They yelled.

"Well, I'll see what I can put together," I replied.

I was worried. I had a lot of food to last me the winter, but knowing dwarves my pantry would be wiped clean in one night. I was curious as to why they were here, but I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

After cooking all my food, and watching them drink all my wine everyone went to sleep. I laid out blankets and they all packed near the fire, and were snoring in no time. I washed the dishes, silently humming to myself.

"Do you need help?" A voice behind me asked.

"No. I can handle it," I said turning to see that it was Fili.

He was handsome if not more than his brother. He had a very mature look, while retaining his youth, but I was not impressed.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked him quietly.

As he answered me his braids seemed to dance on his face.

"I could ask you the same question," he answered.

"I'm not the one on a secret quest," I said raising an eyebrow.

"You have good hearing," he said slightly chuckling.

"No, you guys just can't whisper," I said drying my hands.

We both sat down away from everyone else and continued to talk. I could sense his passion, determination and protection not only for his home and friends, but for his brother and uncle. Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep, not with the warmth of the fire, but with the warmth of Fili's back to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned over and opened my eyes. I jolted back in shock. Fili's face was so close to mine, I could practically feel his beard on my face. I quickly stood up, blushing slightly. I looked around to see everyone was awake and staring at me.

Bofur came up to us saying "Sorry to interrupt but we best be going."

Fili shot up and began gathering his things. Before I knew it they were heading out the door.

Gandalf turned to me "Thank you Anya."

"Don't be such a stranger," I told him.

As I watched them walk away I found myself chasing after them.

"Wait!" I called out.

They all stopped and turned to face me, Bilbo giving me a curious look, and Gandalf sighing like he knew what was going to happen. I held my bow tightly in hand as Throin glared at me.

"Let me join you."

Everyone looked at one another and began shaking their heads against my words.

"Anya," Gandallf said sternly.

"I want to help!" I said loudly.

"I say yes!" Kili said cheerfully, breaking the tight mood.

"We all know why," Bofur said causing everyone to laugh.

Thorin approached me "We do not need another burden," he said glancing at Bilbo. I felt like he was going to test me, so just as he placed his hand on his sword I whipped out my bow, loaded and drawn.

:Do not underestimate me," I said staring into his eyes.

Thorin's eyes opened wide, slightly surprised, but his stern expression was unchanged. I knew Uncle would be against it, but I saw this as the chance to prove myself.

"If you were to join us, your survival rests in your hands," Thorin said before turning around.

"I will keep an eye on her," Gandalf said.

"Keep your eye on guiding us, wizard," Thorin said frustrated.

"I will take care of her," A voice said stepping towards Thorin. Fili looked at me and smiled.

"I can take care of myself, Thank you," I said smiling back at him.

He seemed saddened that I declined his offer, but I had to prove myself, not only to them but me. I did not possess the same powers as my uncle but I was determined to find my use. We trudged through the inches of snow left from last night and walked towards Mirkwood. I walked next to Bilbo whose big feet looked particularly cold.

"I can make you some shoes, if you like," I told him in a soft tone.

"Oh, no that's alright," he said looking up at me.

"No worries. I can find materials."

I quickened my pace trying to catch up to the majority of them. Gandalf was leading the way followed by Thorin. I did not want to walk near Thorin only because I knew he did not trust me. I walked next to Ori and Nori until I could see Fili and Kili walking up to me. Fili went to my left, and Kili to my right, causing me to feel like a sandwich.

"So Anya, what possessed you to come with us?" Kili asked me.

"Other than your good looks?" I asked playfully.

Kili smiled at my remark but I noticed Fili remained pretty serious. Noticing his expression I answered honestly "To find myself."

"I'm sure you will," Kili said, smiling.

I could see Mirkwood in the distance and sensed something very interesting was going to happen, whether it was good or bad I did not know. I looked down at Fili hoping he would say something. We were not close and after all I just met him, but I wondered if he was okay.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He looked up, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Fine," he answered.

Kili started to walk faster, leaving us.

"Fili, I know how you feel," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I want to impress my Uncle just as much as you," I told him.

"But you don't have a brother to watch for," he said softly.

"No, but I still understand," I answered.

"Do you?" he asked me. "Do you realize what you got yourself into?"

"Yes, I would not be here if I didn't," I answered.

"What if you get injured?" he asked.

"Then it would be worth it," I said smiling.

I could see a smile appear on his face and I was happy he felt better. I figured that not just him, but everyone was feeling the weight of the quest. It was going to be difficult and a firey furnace awaited.

We entered the forest, but Gandalf left us, emphasizing for us to stay on the path. We continued to walk and walk but I started to get delusional.

I followed them through the forest and I swear I was right behind them, but when I blinked I was standing alone. I could sense the evil in the forest. I attempted to call out but no one answered. I got my bow ready when I heard a sudden noise. My heart was beating faster and faster. I was getting nervous not knowing what was out there. I heard the rustle of movement behind me. Before I knew it I instinctively shot my bow and could hear a groan of pain. I went towards the noise and could see it was Fili, sitting on the ground with my arrow in his foot.

"Fili! I am so sorry!" I said starting to tear off cloth from my sleeve.

"What was that for?" Fili asked while clutching his leg.

"You scared me!" I said with a loud voice. "Now hold still. This will hurt."

"I can take it," Fili replied.

I grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of his foot. Fili mumbled a few words. I took the cloth and wrapped it around his wound.

"Thank you," he said gazing into my eyes.

"It's the least I can do," I answered, captured by his green eyes.

We both sat there for a moment just looking at one another.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him.

"I lost them. I drifted away," he answered.

"You shouldn't let the forest fool you."

"I was looking for you," he said causing me to smile.

I could feel my heart rate start to increase at his words. He was still a stranger to me but he was very sweet.

"Should I stick another arrow in your foot, so you know I can protect myself?" I asked holding an arrow playfully in front of him.

"No, I'm good," he said.

I stood up and supported him since he had trouble walking. It was a little difficult considering his size but I managed. After a while it seemed like we were walking in circles. We heard a loud noise from behind us and I looked at Fili who was clutching his sword.

I did not pull out my bow because I did not want to risk hurting another dwarf. I was not given time to regret my action because before I knew it a giant spider appeared out of nowhere.

"Fili," I whispered.

He already read my mind, but the spider was quick and knocked me down. I could see its sharp fangs waiting to attack me. I started to shiver in fear but I tried my best to hide it. I had no idea this was going to happen to me now, but at least I got to make some friends. I laid there under the spider, watching it's stinger raise up and thrust down.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I was done for, but just as the stinger came down Fili pushed me out of the way. The spider then grabbed him. I tried to help but my arrows were not doing much damage.

"Fili!" I yelled.

The spider soon grabbed me and before I knew it I was encased in a sticky cocoon. I could not move my body and I could hardly see out of the material, but I was able to make out 13 dwarves in other cocoons. I wondered who was missing and how we were going to get out of this sticky situation. Then I was cut down from the tree branch and hit the grounf. It hurt my back, but I noticed Bilbo cutting me and everyone loose. Just as we all broke free, we were surrounded by elves with their bows pointed at us.

"Move and I will kill you, dwarf," I heard someone say.

I walked up from behind everyone else and could see a very handsome elf with long blonde hair. Then it hit me.

"Legolas?" I asked.

He lowered his bow and smiled at me as he said "Hello, Anya."

We were escorted or more like threatened to follow them into the realm of the elven king. Legolas asked if I wanted to walk with him but I was not going to leave them. As we entered we were immediately locked away in the dungeon. We had lost track of Bilbo and I was worried he would not come back. Thorin was taken to see the king, but he came back angrier than ever and with no negotiation reached. I was locked in a cell by myself and I figured this was my time to shine. If Thorin could not negotiate maybe I could, but not everything goes as planned. I called to one of the guards, demanding he take me to the king, but he was hesitant.

"If you do not take me to him and Thranduil hears of your disobedience, things will not end well for you," I told him.

After a little threatening on my part the guard led me out and to the king. As I passed each one of the dwarves I smiled at them, but they looked at me like I was crazy. I was led to Thranduil who was sitting casually on his thrown, with one leg over the side. It made me chuckle thinking that some things never change.

"My king, there is someone who wishes to speak with you," the guard said, bowing.

Thranduil looked at me and smiled.

"**Ego**!" he said dismissing the guard.

"It has been a long time Anya," he said dismounting from his thrown and walking towards me.

"Indeed," I replied.

"So what brings you to my kingdom and with dwarves?" he asked starting to walk around me.

"No need to ask such personal questions. I'm just here to catch up and talk," I said trying to establish some kind of casualness.

I was starting to get slightly nervous around him, hoping my past would not come back.

"Catch up? Interesting since you are the one who left," he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I was trying so hard not only to resist smacking his hand but resisting the urge to hug him.

"You know why I left," I replied staring straight ahead.

"I forget. Please, enlighten me," he answered softly into my ear.

"I'm not here to entertain you," I said starting to get frustrated that the conversation was not going how I wanted.

I should've known he would bring it up; he had always been a pain anyway.

"To...to.." I stuttered because his face kept getting closer to mine and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Stop!" I suddenly yelled.

I could tell I pissed him off so I backed up slightly.

"I will let you sit in that cell and when you are ready to apologize and bow down, I will consider letting you stay," he said while signaling his guards to take me away.

As they grabbed me and drug me away I yelled "I would never want to stay here with you!"

I could see his sad face disappear into the distance and I was reunited with my cell. I sat there with my back against the wall and I started to tremble. Everyone looked at me and could tell I was upset.

"Anya?" Fili asked, who was sitting in the cell behind me.

I did not feel like answering, but I managed a "Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I answered.

I leaned against the cold wall when Legolas came up to the bars.

"Just apologize," Legolas whispered.

"He does not deserve an apology." I said.

Legolas walked away and everyone was silent except for the occasional mumble. I couldn't stop thinking about the expression on Thranduil's face as I left. Why did I leave? It was because I needed to. I was not going to let my past get in the way of my present. I was committed to the dwarves and nothing else.

"So what's your favorite color?" Fili suddenly asked.

I laughed at the causal question considering the situation we were in.

"Definitely blue, like the roaring river," I whispered.

"I've always been fond of orange, the color of flame and the rising sun," he said back.

"I've always hated orange," I said, smiling.

I could hear Fili chuckle and I was comforted knowing he was right behind me.

"You're missing out!" he answered in a loud tone.

"I'm sure," I whispered.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"We'll get out of here."

"I hope so," I answered. "Oh! Thanks for saving me earlier, with the spider."

"I've got your back," he whispered.

"I hope not like I had your foot earlier," I smiled and started to laugh.

"Definitely not like that...Unless you give me an arrow," he said as he joined me laughing.

It was nice having casual talk with him and it reminded me of the first time I met him. I wished he was in there with me so we didn't have to talk through a wall, but I could not stop thinking about Thranduil.

Just as I was falling asleep Legolas opened my cell door.

"He wants to speak with you," he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"**Amarth faeg**!" I said.

"You do realize I can understand my own language right?" he asked.

"Which is exactly why I said it."

"You've still got a sense of humor," Legolas said with a smiled forming across his face.

"Why can't your father be more like you?" I asked, finding myself sighing.

"He was, until someone broke his heart," Legolas answered.

I could feel my heart drop as I imagined all the pain I put Thranduil through, but he put me through just as much.

**Here are the translations!**

**Ego: Go away**

**Amarth faeg: evil fate**


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of Legolas leading me to his throne I found myself at a familiar door. It was his bedroom.

"Really?" I asked Legolas.

He nodded and walked away. I stood there for a moment then remembered the dwarves. They had sacrificed so much to get this far, then so could I. I knocked on the door and walked in, finding Thranduil sitting in a corner, reading.

"What do you want?" I asked him, staying near the doorway.

"That is what I would like to ask you," he replied, continuing to read.

"To leave, Set us free," I said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that and since when did you say us?" he asked.

"Thranduil, **Goheno nin**," I said walking up to him.

I had went over this in my mind over and over. I was here for the dwarves not for my personal reasons. Even if I had to fake my way out I would. I have to fight my emotions for him, but it was beginning to be very difficult, so I figured I would be honest.

"I have a new life and a new duty," I said sitting next to him.

It was starting to feel like I had never left. It reminded me of the times we would sit together in complete silence and just read side by side. Those were the small memories that seemed to never leave me. The way he would always look up and smile at me. The way he used to say I love you.

"The reason you left, it was me right?" he asked, shutting his book.

I was glad that this conversation seemed to be leading to honesty and a sense of relief, that we would be able to get over the past.

"I did not realize that you had to be a king before anything else," I whispered.

"It was not my decision to make. You have always known that I have a duty to my people," he said.

"And I realize that now, but thinking about it, me leaving could've been the best thing that ever happened," I said starting to tear up.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, surprised.

"I have been able to make new friendships and there is nothing stopping you from ruling your people," I said.

"You were never in the way," he said taking my hand.

I had made a promise to myself. I had to forgive and try to forget.

Tears started to slowly loosen from my eyes but he wiped them away.

"I can't," I said removing his hand.

"If the past was a misunderstanding why can't we just build on the future?" he asked.

"A misunderstanding, I'm not the only one you have a misunderstanding with," I said hinting at Thorin.

Suddenly, he started to get upset, which was probably a mixture of my words and the fact that I kind of brought up Thorin.

"How could I forget about your new friends?" he said raising his hands.

I knew what was coming, he was starting to mock me. I had always hated it when he would treat me like a prisoner, someone who was supposed to fear the elven king.

"Because I'm sticking with them until the end," I said standing up.

"And how are you planning on escaping?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll find a way," I replied.

Again the conversation ended in an argument, but it was nice to talk. Even if I had a choice I would not stay. He was behind me now. Even if the past was a misunderstanding, we both put one another through pain and I did not want to go back down that road.

I was back in my cell and talking to Fili.

"It's designed to keep us in, but knowing Thranduil he'll probably be hosting a party," I said.

"And how do you know him?"

"An old friend, but anyway that should serve as a distraction but to get the key we would need..."

"A hobbit?" A familiar voice interrupted.

"Bilbo!" I said happily.

He smiled at me then let everyone else out.

"Good job burglar, now how do we get out of here?" Thorin asked.

"Now that I haven't figured out yet," Bilbo whispered.

"Follow me, but stay quiet," I said starting to walk away.

They followed me without any questions which I figured they were saving for later. I led them up and into a hidden hallway.

"In through here," I pointed.

"Are you sure about this laddie?" Balin asked me.

I nodded and started to walk down the hallway.

"And how is it that you know a way out?" Thorin suddenly asked.

"Well..." I mumbled.

"Her friend is a servant here," Fili interrupted.

He really did have my back although even he did not know the true reason. Thorin stayed quiet and I mouthed Thank You to Fili. After a little navigating and crawling we were reunited with the outside. As we walked away I turned around and noticed a figure watching us leave. We were caught.

"Hurry!" We've been seen!" I yelled trying to rush the dwarves forward.

They started to walk faster, but I looked back and saw the full guard heading towards us, Legolas leading them. Legolas was walking strangely slow. He was trying to buy us some time. I could see Thranduil emerge from behind them.

I could hear him say to Legolas "Let them go."

It was very faint and I could've imagined it but they all turned around and disappeared back inside. We managed to escape as we headed closer to Erebor. I wished I had not seen him because although he was cold to me I could see the care that was still in his heart. I did not want to see him hurt, but it seemed that was all I was doing to him by staying there.

It seemed we had been walking for hours. My feet were sore and my hair looked like a complete mess. I was still wondering when I would be of us to them because leading them out of Mirkwood didn't seem to have them convinced of my loyalty. As we continued making jokes and singing songs I could hear a voice in my head, but not just any voice, his voice.

"You have just placed your self in even more danger," I heard him say.

"Good!" I yelled out loud.

I looked around awkwardly and there was silence until everyone burst out laughing.

"I didn't know that's how you felt," Kili said patting my back.

"About what?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," Fili whispered.

I started turning red thinking that he was hinting at something.

"We were just discussing how our plan was working out," he said laughing. "I didn't think you would interpret it that way," he said winking.

"I did not!" I said starting to walk faster.

I was really enjoying spending time with them but Thranduil's voice still echoed in my mind and I was beginning to miss the warmth of his hand on mine.

**What did you think? Clearly Anya still cares for Thranduil and he still loves her, but as she continues to fight her emotions will it cause her to drift further from the mission at hand?**

**Translations:**

**Goheno nin: forgive me**


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy this chapter because it gets a little intense but really good. Make sure to leave a comment and vote! I thought of the poem myself haha I know it's a bit cheesy but I think it's so cute!

We found ourselves in the midst of a battle. Orcs were running towards is. I tried shooting as fast as I could but their numbers seemed to continue on forever. Fili and Kili fought alongside me and I felt like I was with family. A giant pale orc cam out or nowhere and approached Thorin. Thorin grabbed his sword and charged forward, but the orc was quick and sliced at Thorin's leg. Luckily Thorin jolted back in time to not lose his leg but he kneeled down in pain. I ran to him. I stood in front of Thorin, taking my arrow, dodging the orcs blade and stabbing it into his thigh. The orc crouched down, then looked at me with revenge in his eyes. He came towards me but just as I was drawing my bow, he took his hook hand and plunged it into my chest. The pain was unbearable as blood came gushing out. Thorin forced himself up as my body came crashing down. Thorin gripped his sword in a last attempt and after a while he was given a clear shot to the orcs head. In one quick slice the orcs head was off and began to roll down the uneven terrain. As my vision began to fade and the pain grew worse, I could hear Thranduil's voice, calling my name.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to still be alive. I looked around and recognized where I was almost immediately; I was in Thranduil's room. I sat up and tried to get out of bed, but the pain was too great. So I laid there trying to recap everything that happened. I found myself worrying about Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Balin and all the dwarves. A knock came softly from the door. I answered and Legolas walked in.

"A guest room would've been just fine," I said.

"He didn't want you anywhere else," Legolas answered.

"Of course not," I said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I'm worried about them," I answered honestly.

I knew I could trust Legolas plus he was a very easy person to talk to.

"I abandoned them. I left their side," I said looking down in disappointment.

"You got injured for them. You followed them as far as you could," Legolas said sitting on the bed.

"But I can go further," I said.

"Not like that," he replied while pointing to my bandaged chest.

I could see Thranduil standing in the doorway. Legolas took notice and excused himself. Thranduil walked in and stood at the edge of the bed with his hand on the bedpost.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"I had to carry you, but a dwarf had the guts to inform me and ask for help. I told you it would be dangerous," he said sitting where Legolas just was.

"What was the dwarf's name?"

"I think it was Fili," he said trying to remember.

I began to cry at the sound of his name. He had taken care of me like the brother I never had, even sacrificing his own life to seek help for me. He truly was a great person, and I missed him so much.

"Do you love him?" Thranduil asked.

"What?" I asked in shock from his sudden question.

He simply gave me a look, waiting for my answer.

"I do. He's like a brother to me. He's always taken care of me and no matter what he's seemed to make me laugh," I replied reminiscing in the past.

He looked both relieved and saddened by my response.

"Thank you," I said suddenly.

He smiled at me before walking away and leaving the room.

I felt very tired but also bored out of my mind. Thranduil comes to visit me everyday and I had always wondered where he sleeps since I was in his room. My question was answered one morning when I woke up and he was sitting in a chair, head on the mattress with a book that had fallen on the floor. I placed my hand on his head as I heard him gently snoring. It was a nice feeling to know that he was there with me. I was curious as to what he was reading so I sucked up the pain and bent over to pick up the book. He did not wake, so I opened it and noticed it was not a book but more like an album of some kind.

There was a photo of me on the first page, followed by poems. My heart beat faster because I recognized his hand writing. He never seemed like the kind of person to write poetry so I was automatically intrigued.

_Garden of beauty that blooms before me_

_I hold you gently in my hand as you brighten my day._

_Flower of love withered and grew from ash and dust _

_faith has given me you._

I started to silently sob as I read one of the poems. I never knew he had this, there was so much about him I still don't know. I was touched to know he had written this. It made me see another side of him that I deeply missed. I could see I was still in his heart and no matter how hard I try he still has not left mine. When I looked up from the papers I could see his blue eyes gazing into mine.

"Anya.." he whispered.

"Thranduil, what is this?" I aked.

He got up from his chair and snatched it from my hands.

"The past," he replied before leaving.

Hearing him say those words just seemed to make me feel worse.

At this point it has been 10 weeks since I was hurt and I have not seen or heard anything about the dwarves. Today was a very big day for me, the day I get to go out of bed. I was sick and tired of just laying there staring at the same ceiling day after day.

Thranduil walked in.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Definitely," I replied.

I slowly sat up and he put out his hand. I took it as I slid towards the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waste.

"I'd like to do it on my own," I said giving him a look.

He hesitated but let me go. Once he did I started to stumble until I started falling. Just as my face was getting closer to the floor I could feel his strong arms catch me. My head was spinning as butterflies were floating around in my stomach. I turned my head, afraid that one thing would lead to another.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I told you so," he said, smiling as he set me down on the bed.

"Wait, I want to continue," I said.

"Then you'll need my help,' he said.

"I know," I replied, acknowledging him.

I had to let him help me if I was planning on going anywhere. He lifted me from the bed and placed my feet on the floor. With his help I was able to walk around the room. As I got caught looking at him I ran into a table, in the hallway.

"Klutz," he whispered.

I glared at him and we both started laughing. Suddenly I could head a faint melody from outside.

Thranduil smiled at me and I knew why. This was the song that was playing the first day we met.

"For old times sake," he said offering his hand.

I nodded and entwined my fingers with his. We began to slowly sway back and forth, and I placed my head on his chest. I began to envision everything.

My uncle was invited to one of Lord Elrond's party but this time he decided he would take me with him. I dressed up and couldn't wait to meet all his friends. The hall was full of elves dressed in elegant robes, making me feel a little left out. Uncle soon became busy talking to Lady Galadriel. It was funny watching how flustered he would get around her. I sat near a statue when I heard a voice.

"No one likes being watched like that."

At first I thought it was the statue talking so I remained silent. Then I could see a tall figure appear from behind the statue, revealing I wasn't as crazy as I was beginning to think. His blonde hair flowed a little past his shoulders and his blue eyes reminded me of the roaring rivers. As we both looked at one another it seemed like time had stopped. He was a mystery that I really wanted to solve. Before I knew it I was in his arms as we glided across the dance floor. Nothing could separate us.

I snapped out of my memories and noticed the music had stopped playing. I lifted my head and began to separate myself from him, but he would not let go of my hand. He looked at me then gently kissed my hand. My mind seemed to go blank at his touch.

Anya, **Guren *glassui**," he whispered in my ear.

He gently let go of my hand and left the room without another word. I stood there for a moment before falling back onto the bed. What just happened? Why am I so happy? No, this needs to stop. I will not allow myself to be caught up with him again.

**Woah that took a lot out of me but I think this chapter has to be my favorite so far. Although Anya doesn't want to admit it she still has very strong feelings for Thranduil. I mean after him writing a poem like that who wouldn't love him?**

**Translations:**

**Guren *glassui: Thank you from my heart.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is for all my amazing followers! Thank you so much for the amazing comments and make sure to keep it up! I love hearing what you think!**

I couldn't sleep because my emotions were becoming too overwhelming. When I heard the door creak open I quickly shut my eyes.

"Nice try," Thranduil said smiling

"You could always tell when ever I tried," I said.

The room turned dark when he shut the door, but I could still make out his figure.

"A lot on your mind?" he asked.

"Yes.." I whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll stay up with you," he answered.

"No just sleep. You need it more than I do," I said.

He pulled up his usual chair and was getting a pillow when I stopped him.

"Thranduil," I said causing him to look up. "That's really uncomfortable, so..." I paused. "Why don't you lay here with me?"

I couldn't believe I had just said that, but watching him sleep so uncomfortably made me feel very selfish.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Just hurry up before I change my mind."

At the sound of my words he swiftly slid into the other side of the bed. I made sure my back was to him and that there was a lot of distance between us. He backed up so his back was too mine. Suddenly the cold sheets were warmed by his radiating body heat.

As I closed my eyes I could hear him whisper "Good night."

When I woke up he was gone and in a sense I was glad. I was worried I would wake up on top of him or something. I surprisingly slept very well, and maybe it was because he slept next to me. Feeling really good I decided to walk around. As I head down the hallway I stumbled upon a conversation.

"**Ada**, you need to tell her," I heard Legolas say.

"Do not concern yourself with my business," Thranduil said.

"Why not just tell her? She will find out eventually."

I put my ear on the door. I knew they were talking about me, but what secret were they hiding?

"She does not need to know," Thranduil replied.

"I would never go against you, but if you do not tell her that you have news on the dwarves, then I will!" Legolas said raising his voice.

I heard dwarves and burst through the door. At least Legolas was defending me, but what about Thranduil? Hoe dare he keep secrets from me, especially concerning my friends.

"Anya," Legolas said surprised.

I stood in the middle of the room as stiff as a rock.

"What news?" I asked Thranduil, but he remained silent.

"Tell me," I said while approaching him.

"It seems the dwarves were spotted in Lake town," he replied.

I was glad to hear they were making progress, but my anger remained.

"You disgust me! Never keep information about them from me! Once I can shoot an arrow I'm leaving!" I yelled.

"Anya!" Thranduil yelled back.

I was enraged, but I did not want to leave without hearing his side of the story.

"This information is mine as a king! I do not need to share what I rule unnecessary," he said.

Legolas continued to stand still and watch.

"**Nátyë necindo! **You heartless king. You allow your own selfishness to block all reason. I don't care if you're the king, you knew I was worried about them!"

"Heartless? Selfish? I enjoy the fact that you are able to insult me and not realize those things apply to you as well," he said.

"What are you saying?!"

"I'm not the one who abandoned them," he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, so you leaving them when they asked you for help isn't abandoning? If you keep acting like this the dwarves are not the only people you will lose,"

I started walking to the door.

"Well, doesn't this look familiar! I believe I have seen you walk out before, hmm.. let me think," he said.

I turned to him with tears forming in my eyes.

"Cut the king act! I don't know what has happened to you. Do you even know who you are? I will never be able to love anyone like you!"

"If only a man would dare love you," he said.

That was it. It pained me that he could say those things without any emotion. He had built a wall around himself making it hard for anyone including his own son to talk to him. He has always been feared, not loved. This was the opportunity for me to leave for good.

My wound was much better and only hurt occasionally. I could grip my bow but my hands still trembled. I went into his room for the last time and got my things. Legolas waited at the door, and I noticed something in his hand.

"Anya are you sure?" he asked with a sad look.

"Yes, but this time I won't be coming back. My loyalty is to the dwarves," I replied.

"Then I'm glad to have seen you again. **An ngell nîn, **take this," he said, offering me whatever was in his hand.

"Legolas..."

He nodded and I began to unwrap it. It was nothing I was expecting. A silver chain and on the end enclosed in a glass container was a single petal. The petal glowed with a firey red light. I put it on and hugged Legolas tightly.

"**glassui,"** I said softly.

"It's a petal from a flaming rose. They are extinct now but they were once very beautiful flowers, that were said to hold magical qualities. It was my mother's, may it protect and guide you through the coldest days," he said.

Hearing the necklace belonged to his mother made my heart flutter with happiness and sadness. Could I accept such a gift? I did not want to question anything so Legolas and I quietly walked to the gate.

"**Galu," **I said.

"**níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham,**" he answered.

I looked back and could see Thranduil watching as I left for the last time. Just as I walked out of the gate someone grabbed my hand. I turned and looked into his eyes as I felt his lips on mine. Everything, all my sadness, all my anger, evaporated. Feeling the softness of his lips I became enveloped with passion. I didn't realize not only did I enjoy it but I was kissing him back. It was as if all the closed emotions were finally released. It felt so right. We placed out foreheads together.

"Thran.."

I was interrupted when he placed his finger over my mouth.

"It's my turn to talk," he said, removing his finger and holding my hands. "I lost you once and I refuse to lose you again."

I placed my hand on his face. I still had to tell him that although I wanted to stay I must finish what I started.

"Thranduil..." I started saying.

"I know. I want you to go. Finish your quest," he said.

I smiled, happy that he finally understood.

"I don't know if I'll be back," I whispered.

"Yes you will or I won't stop until I find you.."

"What if I die?" I asked.

The thought had been mothering me. Since I decided to join the dwarves I had prepared myself for death. It did not scare me as long as it was for a noble cause, but now it worried me.

"Do you really think I'll let that happen?" he said, kissing my forehead.

I didn't want to talk about it anymore, but I knew there was nothing he could do. If I died then there would be no going back. I was willing to give my life, but when the time comes was he willing to let me go?

I suddenly heard his voice in my head.

"I'll always be with you."

"And I with you," I answered.

"Gi Melin," he said.

As I heard him reveal his true feelings I began to tear up. I could see the glow from my necklace glow brighter. Thranduil must've not noticed I had it until just now. He reached out his hand to touch it, and for a moment I thought he was going to take it.

Instead he said "It suits you."

For a moment his eyes were full of sadness. I could tell her was thinking of her. I grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"No, stop apologizing," he said while stroking my hair.

I hoped that he didn't notice that I didn't tell him that I loved him back. The words were on the tip of my tongue but I did not want to risk saying it. Only death and destruction lay in front of me. If I do not come back I do not want to leave a burden on his shoulders. I will not allow him to suffer because of me, he has already suffered enough.

I slowly released from his embrace. He continued to give me a warm smiled as I walked further and further away. I turned away from him. I did not want him to see me cry. I will carry him with me to the battlefield and I will never forget.

**I will try updating as much as possible but here are the translations:**

**Ada: dad**

**Nátyë necindo: You are insane**

**An ngell nîn: Please**

**glassui: Thank you from my heart**

**Galu: Goodbye**

**níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham: My heart shall weep until I see you again**


	7. Chapter 7

The evil of the world stood in front of me, but I was where I belonged. Feeling the cool breeze, walking behind a familiar set of hair, was my comfort. I looked down and noticed the light of my necklace starting to fade. It had taken me a long time but I was finally able to reunite with the dwarves in Laketown. The ruins of Dale was in front of us. The memories, the laughter, the lives were all gone. Now Dale seemed like a giant pile of rocks. We stopped for a moment.

"Let's keep going!" Thorin yelled.

I looked around and could tell everyone was over whelmed with emotion. I grabbed Fili's shoulder. He was kneeling on the ground but I smiled at him.

"Let's go," I said.

If we were to stop and take a break then fear would slowly creep. I knew if I took even a moment to stop and think of all the death and destruction it would be hard for me to keep going.

Fili looked up at me. I walked around to each of the dwarves and pushed them forward. These were my brothers, and I was here to help them.

"Anya, when did you get that necklace?" Kili asked me suddenly.

"Oh.." I said looking down.

Thorin stopped and started walking back towards me. He squinted his eyes as he stared at me. In that moment his face seemed to be filled with disgust.

"It is from the elf king, isn't it?" Thorin asked.

I did not want to lie and I could tell he already figured it out. I decided to remain silent. How would I explain this? I should've seen this coming.

"Anya?"Fili asked "Is this true?"

"Yes," I whispered softly.

Everyone stared at me.

"Why did you come back? Did he send you?" Thorin started to ask me in an angry tone.

"I came back because my loyalty is with you, all of you. You are like my brothers and I came back to fight with you," I said passionately.

Thorin did not seem convinced at my words.

"You do not belong here. Leave and go back to your elf. You are not one of us," he said before turning around.

I stood there for a moment in shock. I was expecting everyone to stand up for me but everyone including Fili kept walking, not turning back.

I hadn't realized that by gaining one thing I would lose something else. It hurt so bad that I wanted to break down and turn around. I stomped up to Thorin.

"I have stood by you. I am here to continue standing with you. I don't care if you don't believe me. It is your loss," I said.

Thorin's face seemed to loosen up a little bit.

"She did come back," Balin said to Thorin.

"I am willing to risk my life as long as it means that we all go down together," I said.

Thorin did not answer and it seemed that the conversation was completely dropped. As the dwarves continued to talk amongst themselves, everything felt different. No one was talking to me, let alone even glancing at me. Nothing was the same. I was expecting to jump right in and be where I was before. I knew there were two sides but I could only chose one.

The dwarves seemed to think that I had already chosen a side, and it was the one against them. I looked at Fili and caught his glance. I smiled but he looked at me for a moment then turned to continue walking. Fili's pace slowed down and I caught up to him.

"Fili," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you treating me so coldly?" I asked.

"I am not," he answered.

"You act like I could've done anything. I was injured fighting alongside you," I said starting to get upset.

"And who was the one who got you help? Who was the one who carried you back to safety?" He asked.

"Thranduil carried me," I answered.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

Looking into Fili's eyes I could tell he was not lying. Thranduil had lied to me. He was probably just trying to get me all buttered up so I would stay. Thanks to me I now lost a valuable friendship. They hate the elves and I know it, yet I decided to stay longer than I should have. I should've left when I had the chance, but things changed, Thranduil changed.

It was becoming too much for me, everything was starting to rest heavily on my shoulders. I walked away from them. I wanted to give them space and I also wanted some of my own. If Thranduil had lied about such a small thing what else has he lied about?

"Thranduil," I thought softly in my mind.

My necklace started to glow when I heard his voice answer.

"Anya, are you alright?"

"No I'm not," I answered.

"Hang in there…"

I interrupted his thought "You lied to me."

"Lied?" he asked in a confused tone.

"You didn't carry me back to Mirkwood, Fili did. Are you really that set on keeping me there that you even changed the smallest of details?"

"I was not going to let you leave me again," he said.

"That's my decision!" I yelled into my head.

"Yes, and lying was mine," he said.

"Do you realize what you've done?" I asked.

"I have done nothing. If there is anyone to blame about your problem with the dwarves it is you."

"I have myself to blame, but so do you," I said.

"I know that," he answered.

"Lie to me again and I'll shove and arrow so far up your…"

I was interrupted by the silence. The dwarves stopped talking and there was complete silence. I walked closer so I could see what it was that shocked them. There was an army ahead of us: orcs. They stared at us with revenge and hunger in their eyes. I walked up to Thorin and placed my hand on his shoulder, but he ignored me.

There were thousands of orcs and already thousands of dead bodies in front of them.

"Anya?" Fili asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Coming back," he answered.

I smiled at his words but then stared forward. It was just us and death now, no one could save us.


	8. Chapter 8

Sweat poured from my hair as I turned from one side to the other, dodging and shooting arrows. Everyone was tired but we had to keep fighting. I found myself back to back with Thorin.

"Thorin," I said.

He did not answer.

"You've changed," I said.

I noticed that although I had been separated from them Thorin seemed different. Fighting next to him he seemed more understandable, he seemed to trust me more.

"Thanks to you," he said.

"What was that?" I asked trying to have him repeat himself, but he would not.

I didn't want to push it but actually hearing him say that I helped change him for the better made me very happy. My happiness soon faded as one orc dropped and another popped forward. We were alone out here or at least that's what I thought.

I could hear footsteps marching behind us. I turned and could see Thranduil, Legolas and his whole army. Thorin seemed both angry and surprised, but I knew Thranduil was here to help this time.

"Thank you," I thought.

Thranduil and his men gave us a great advantage, but there were still too many orcs. Thranduil eventually made his way up to Thorin and simply nodded his head. Thorin nodded in return and it seemed at this one moment there would be an agreement between the two. I knew it would not last long, but seeing them fight together made it seem like there was still hope. I was busy fighting an orc when Thranduil called out.

"Behind you!"

I pointed my bow back and killed the orc without even looking.

"Show off!" I heard a dwarf yell.

There was a feeling of friendship in the air, but it was sad that it had to happen while in battle. It seemed that only battle could bring us closer together. Thranduil stood next to me and grabbed my hand. He let go and sliced the orc that was in front of him. The orc's head came clean off.

"Skum," I heard him whisper.

I focused on myself. I was starting to get very tired. I looked around and everyone continued to fight, only with minor cuts and bruises. The glow of my necklace grew bright and then completely disappeared. I still haven't figured out how it works, but it has never done that before. Eventually the last orc fell and we had won the long battle.

Our victory was soon covered up by the fact that bodies of both elves and the dwarves that had already fallen before us, rested together. We were all safe and that was all that mattered to me. I wondered where Thranduil was. It seemed that just as my necklace glowed and disappeared so did he. I looked around and caught sight of his arm. His arm was sticking out from a pile of dead bodies. I ran to him and started lifting the dead bodies off of him.

"Thranduil!" I yelled.

He looked pale and worn out. There was blood pouring out from his leg and chest. I tried talking to him through my thoughts but he was not responding.

"Damn it, wake up!" I screamed.

Legolas ran beside me and looked at his father. He checked his heart beat and then just sat there. I did not have to ask, just seeing Legolas' face I knew, Thranduil was dead.

Tears started to pour like a never ending sea. Legolas tried to help me stand but I refused to leave him.

"Leave him," Thorin said.

"Then you can leave us. I am not leaving his side!" I yelled.

The dwarves realized my love for him and kept quiet. I didn't even get to tell him I loved him. There was nothing I could do now. I let him down. He left me. I continued to cry silently as I held his hand. Everyone stood there for a moment but when I lifted my head the dwarves were gone and only Legolas remained.

"Take everyone back," I told him.

"I would like to stay here," he answered.

"Please? Lead them back," I said softly.

I knew the dwarves had left because they had to. They only had a few days left to find the door and I was not going to stop them. Legolas left and we were alone. It was silent and the smell of blood filled the air. I rested my head on his chest not caring if I got blood in my hair and on my face. I looked at my necklace and took it off. It meant nothing now. It would not glow for me any longer, but it was the only thing that I had left of him. I then remembered that it belonged to Legolas' mom and figured it was not mine to begin with.

I placed it on the ground next to his body.

"This is yours," I whispered.

It was time for me to go, but I had nowhere to go. Everyone was gone. I got up and started to walk away when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and a woman stood before me. She seemed to glow very radiantly as she walked towards me. I was overwhelmed with surprise.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She did not tell me her name but she picked up the necklace and handed it to me.

"This belongs to you now. You bring happiness to everyone, may this bring you happiness," she said.

After she spoke she disappeared. She looked familiar but I couldn't really think straight. When she said "this" was she referring to the necklace. I looked down at it and saw it was glowing. I smiled, seeing its beautiful glow once again.

There was a faint voice. I swore it was calling my name. I walked to Thranduil and could see his eyes were open. I smiled and fell onto him.

"Anya, am I dreaming?" he asked.

I didn't answer, but instead kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

He smiled brightly at me and a tear fell from my face. That woman, she must've given me a second chance. I don't believe in anything but this made me believe, that everything happens for a reason. Looking into his eyes I began to believe in fate.


	9. Chapter 9

Thinking of fate my mind wandered to just a few weeks ago, when I first left to reunite with the dwarves.

As I treked through the dense forest I stumbled upon a familiar face.

"Radagast!" I yelled happily.

He whipped around and scurried up to me. He seemed very tense and nervous about something.

"The forest is not safe anymore," he whispered, while looking out into the distance.

"Where is Gandalf?" I asked him.

I hadn't seen him since he left us and I was starting to feel sick. I bet he was up to something, but what it was, even I didn't know. Radagast looked at me and opened his mouth but then automatically shut it. I could tell he wanted to tell me.

"Tell me," I said.

"Follow me," he said signaling to his sled.

I was impressed even for an old hermit he still had a way of getting around, although it was by using rabbits attached to a sled. I noticed that there was not enough room plus how were tiny rabbits going to pull both of us?

"I don't think this will work. Maybe I can get us horses," I said wanting to turn around and go back to Thranduil.

"These rabbits are faster and stronger than ten wargs!" he said passionately.

I nodded and slid next to Radagast, standing on the wood. Before I knew it those rabbit thumps their feet and zoomed off. I jolted back but hung on tightly to the handle. I had no idea where we were going but I could feel something amazing was going to happen. It was bothering me that I had not told Thranduil I loved him. I don't want to get hurt, not again. We flew past the forest and entered the barren landscape. The sun was out and it made it warmer that earlier. I remained silent as we bounced and shifted. I was going to get to the root of this. Whatever Gandalf was up to, I would find out. As we rode for a while longer a giant shadow came into view. I looked to see the past before my eyes, the forgotten elf fortress, Dol gudur. It made an eerie feeling rise inside me. Something was off, there was a darkness, pure evil, it was strong and I could tell it was waiting for us.

"What is going on?" I asked Radagast.

"I saw it," he said.

"Saw what?"

"The necromancer," he said softly.

My heart stopped hearing those words. It was impossible, there was no way, but I could not dismiss his words. Radagast may be a lot of things but he is not a liar. This was worse than I thought. Even when I lived alone I was in touch with the outside world but now unseen shadows are shifting, and we are blind to it. I followed behind Radagast as we slowly approached the darkened fortress. I could sense a strong magic around it, if it was Gandalf's I could not tell. I walked slowly, my bows in my left hand and my right hand, clutching onto my necklace. I wanted to talk to Thranduil but I did not want to worry him. I could take care of this myself. Just as we approached the door I could see a sudden flash of light above us.

"It's Gandalf!" I said starting to run inside, dodging crumbling columns and climbing up flights of stairs.

"Anya!" Radagast called trying to catch up to me.

I continued to run on adrenaline and that's when I stopped dead in my tracks. I could see Gandalf holding up his staff to a dark, distorted shadow. It was real. I was looking at the root of darkness, the eventual cause of death to many. I ran next to Gandalf. I could see he was struggling to keep his light illuminated against the darkness. When he saw me next to him he flinched and his light almost faded away. Radagast came up next to me and gave me a determined look.

"Anya, what are you doing here?" Gandalf asked with the rest of his strength.

"What do you think?" I asked.

I could hardly see it because it only lasted for a second but Gandalf smiled.

"We need to get out of here," Radagast said.

"I can't hold him for much longer," Gandalf said.

"Let me do it, you two go back," I said.

They both looked at me like I was crazy but I smiled at them. At this point I realized how difficult and crazy things have been but this is what I am meant to do. I'm here to defeat the ones I love, no matter what this is what my purpose is. It may have taken me some time but Thranduil helped me realize although I am not special, do not have any powers, I can still change the world.

"Anya! Don't do this!" I heard him yell in my mind.

A tear rolled down my check. Using all my strength I pushed Gandalf to the side, followed by Radagast. They stumbled and fell, behind me. Before they were able to get back up, Gandalf's light faded and the darkness grew. I could do nothing but get my bow ready. Arrow ready, I fired a shot, but of course nothing happened. My body began to feel like it was stabbed and suffocated. Just as I felt my body slipping a light glowed. It did not come from the necklace but seemed to me coming from inside of me. I felt warm and new. I was transported into a place full of light. It was the purest white and I could see my mother standing before me. I smiled at her and she offered her hand. I took her hand and began walking with her.

"Mom," I whispered.

"It is not your time," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There is a magic inside you. All you need to do is unleash it," she said.

"Magic?" I asked.

She smiled as I seemed to jolt back. I was dazed by what just happened and the pain of darkness returned. I could hear Thranduil call my name. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to tell him I love him. As I thought this my bow transformed. I felt immense power in my hands and for the last time I grabbed for an arrow. I could feel something inside of me that was missing. Was it the magic my mom was talking about?

I put the arrow in position and released. There was complete silence as the arrow exploded in the center of the darkness. Nothing happened but soon a light vibrated and pulsed through the fortress. I could feel the darkness subsiding. What did I just do? This was no time to be amazed, whatever it was, it was not completely gone. I fell to the floor. Gandalf and Radagast rushed to my side.

"Anya you fool! What..." Gandalf continued to yell at me but I was zoning out. I could've sworn the last thing I saw was long blonde hair and a pair of ice blue eyes.

**I'm sorry this took so long but I have just been so busy with stuff! But here it is! Thanks again for reading and commenting! **


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes to the smell of Gandalf's pipe. My blurry vision was starting to clear and I could see Gandalf sitting in a corner of the room, and Radagast whispering to some birds. I slowly sat up and Gandalf noticed I was awake. Just as he was about to speak I interrupted.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know."

He smiled and got up to sit next to me. I noticed his eyes wandering to my necklace.

"Seems you have been up to something while I was gone," he said chuckling.

"Your one to talk," I answered with a smile.

"Do not attach yourself too much," he said.

"I know..." I paused, wanting to lighten the mood. "Is that what you told Galadriel?" I asked trying to hold in laughter.

Gandalf choked on his smoke at the sound of her name. Radagast came over to where we were.

"What do we do now Gandalf?" he asked.

Gandalf sat back and thought.

"You left us, you need to return back to the dwarves, both of us do," I said.

"No, just you. Radagast and I have business to attend to," he said.

"Oh no. I was there. I saw the darkness. I will accompany you until we meet up with the dwarves. Whatever business you have to take care of you can count me in," I said, standing up.

"You've changed," Radagast said.

"How?" I asked.

"There's a flame inside you, like a great passion," he answered.

"I haven't changed. It just took me a while to realize something," I answered.

"Realize what?" he asked me.

I didn't answer but just smiled at him.

After traveling with them for some time that's when I reunited with the dwarves. For some reason I could not stop thinking about how I almost died. I had almost lost Thranduil as well, everything devastating that had happened, no matter what there seemed to light at the end of it.

My mind flipped back to reality as I began to think. If I had not left Thranduil in the beginning none of this would've happened so maybe it was meant to be. I looked down at Thranduil and helped him up. He didn't ask any questions but simply held my hand as we started walking, walking back home.

****( 2 year later)

I turned over and met Thranduil's gaze. I smiled at him. It still felt strange, being married to him. Things didn't really change except now I'm technically a queen and it still feels strange to hear Legolas call me mom. I have not heard from the dwarves which hurts my heart. I understood that they had to continue their quest but even at my wedding when I wanted to see them most, they were not there. I began thinking about that and a sad look came over my face. I noticed I had been very emotional lately. My head began to hurt as my stomach began to churn.

"Anya.."

I jolted up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. I felt so sick and wished it would just end. Thranduil walked into the bathroom despite me telling him I looked a mess. He got down on his knees and stroked my back.

"You must be very sick," he sighed. "And I had a surprise for you..." he said.

I wanted to perk up and smile but whatever sickness I had it was not giving up.

"Really?" I was able to ask.

Thranduil nodded and got up before leaving the room. While he was gone I washed myself up. This wasn't normal, maybe it was because I was worried about the dwarves but I've been sick for a while now. I decided to get dressed and visit the doctor. I slowly walked down there and waited for him to tell me what was wrong.

"I think it's stress," I told him.

"No your highness, not stress," he said with a smile.

"Then what?" I asked him.

"A child, you're pregnant," he said.

I was shocked. I was flooded with happiness. A child, a girl or a boy, but it didn't matter. I was going to be a mother, but how do I tell Thranduil? How will he react? My happiness soon faded back to worry as I thanked the doctor and left the room. I returned back to our bedroom and Thranduil was standing there waiting for me.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Wake up Legolas," I lied.

"Oh okay, well you'll be excited for the surprise I have for you," he said.

"Not as surprised as you'll be," I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked down at the ground lost in thought.

"Anya, are you alright?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes," I said popping my head up.

"You seem out of it," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Just can't wait for the surprise," I said.

He smiled like he almost forgot about it, then grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room. I followed behind him wondering what would happen if I told him. So many things have changed, I'm sure he would be happy to have another child, but what if he doesn't? I was starting to get really annoyed with myself when I saw a familiar face.

"Fili!" I yelled running to hug him.

He didn't seem to change, but something about him was different. I turned and looked at Thranduil who was trying to smile. It must've been hard for him to get the dwarves. No, finding them wasn't the problem but talking to them must've been a little difficult for him. He really did surprise me. I smiled at him and looked back at Fili.

"You never wrote," I said, seeming to get emotional.

"I know. I'm sorry but I've been very busy," he said with a smile.

He started to pull something out of his pocket and gave it to me. It was a photo of a little dwarf child. She was very beautiful and looked a lot like Fili, she had his eyes and smile. For some reason I began to feel wave of sadness hit me.

"She's beautiful," I whispered. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Anya," he said.

"Yes?" I asked wondering why he said my name.

"No." he smiled "Her name is Anya."

I perked up in an instant and looked back at the picture.

"I named her after the person who changed my life," Fili said.

I hugged him again, but tighter this time. I tried to hand the picture back but he wanted me to keep it. Eventually Fili had to leave and I was left with Thranduil who was holding my hand.

"Thank you," I said. "That really was a great surprise."

"It was a pain to have to go there and see those dwarves, but it was worth it," he said. "So what is your surprise?" he asked.

I suddenly froze. For a moment I had forgotten how conflicted I was but either way I was going to have to tell him.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I asked showing him the picture, trying to stall.

"Yes, but nothing compared to our child," he said.

"What?" I asked in shock at his words.

Thranduil caught himself and scratched his head.

"I was just saying that if..."

"I'm pregnant," I interrupted.

"You're what?" he asked in a tone that made it sound like he was angry.

"Pregnant," I said softer than the first time.

His uncertain face was soon covered with a warm smile as he kissed my forehead.

"I knew it," he said.

"So you're a doctor?" I asked.

"No, I'm king. I talked to the doctor," he said chuckling. "You've seemed really sick lately so I took the initiative to make sure that the doctors kept an eye on you and reported anything and everything to me."

"You're sneaky," I said.

"Were you worried?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said, kind of relieved he knew me so well.

"Of course I would be happy to have a child with the woman I love. Plus Legolas could use a brother or sister," he said.

I kissed him before he could say anything else. I was really living a great life and now I was going to have a child. Nothing could go wrong.

**This is the end of A Flaming Rose and I am sorry to end it like that but I might make a sequel. I am working on a sequel to A Broken Promise so make sure to keep an eye out for that. It is going to be called The Last Hope! Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed! Make sure to leave a last review of the story!:)**


End file.
